


[Podfic] Steve Rogers Ruins Christmas: a Thanksgiving Miracle

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, But like for actual bros, Christmas, Cover Art, Garlic breath, Glockenspiel, Halloween, Hallowthanksmas, Humor, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sarcasm, Sharing a Bed, TREAT YOURSELF, Thanksgiving, You deserve 12k of Steve and Natasha bickering in Frankenmuth MI, You haven't changed those sweatpants in two weeks, look you have weathered 9 months of worldwide pandemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Podfic on the way peeps, reading this is gonna be my Christmas present to myself!DONE
Comments: 32
Kudos: 159





	1. [Cover art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve Rogers Ruins Christmas: a Thanksgiving Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829558) by [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/pseuds/AggressiveWhenStartled). 



> ~~Podfic on the way peeps, reading this is gonna be my Christmas present to myself!~~ DONE

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/50669336968/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. [Podfic] Steve Rogers Ruins Christmas: A Thanksgiving Miracle

[Quietnight](https://soundcloud.com/tnw-audio) · [Steve Rogers Ruins Christmas: A Thanksgiving Miracle](https://soundcloud.com/tnw-audio/steve-rogers-ruins-christmas-a-thanksgiving-miracle)

**Download** Mp3 from Gdrive **[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fO_3qydv0IBZnslGCtTUg87NZZ3Mc0VG/view?usp=sharing)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: 
> 
> 1\. We Wish You A Merry Christmas on a glockenspiel, bc some mad soul decided to just...do that. For an hour. And then post it on YouTube. Bless this hero.  
> 2\. God Bless Ye Merry Gentlemen by, of course, Trans-Siberian Orchestra  
> 3\. Silent Night by Mannheim Steamroller  
> 4\. Trans-Siberian Orchestra again, with Toy Shoppe Madness which, if anybody's missing the the howling cacophonous insanity of the mall parking lot the Friday evening before Christmas Eve, this song is for you


End file.
